Ribbons entwined
by Sabaine
Summary: Trilogy to: Ribbons, Ribbons tangled. The final story in Zoe's and Jack's romance. The darkness is inside the fallen Reaper. It's been thirty years since Pitch was vanquished. Can Jack help Zoe to remember what they once had before her twentieth birthday? When her reoccurring dream is finally complete? Will the dream bring utter destruction to the Reaper? Only time will tell. M!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are. Not going to lie. TERRIFIED. Can I do this? Can I write another Fanfic that is as satisfactory to you all as the other two? Here's hoping. I will do my best.**

**Seabiscuit: Here it is. Enjoy!**

**Dex Zabeth: I promise not to forget the blood. Don't you worry! **

**Koryandrs: Thank you so much. I hope you like this one**

**Panda-Chan8: I'm not a genius, but thanks! Here's hoping he can.**

**SoaringPheonix86: The scary bit. Can I pull another fanfic out my arse and make it kinda decent? I'll let you decide.**

**Tanairy Cornelio: You're just as awesome! **

**Robotic Unicorn Ninja Cookie: Love the candy! Also the image of the sexy ninja ;D**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The choices we make.

Zoe opens her front door, laughing as her two dogs leap through the doorway and skid on the wood flooring in their haste to get to their water bowl. She shuts the door and walks into the kitchen where they're fighting each other playfully for the right to drink first. She steps over their tails and turns the kettle on, a yelp behind her lets her know that one of them has won. She counts to ten, just as she gets to the last digit she feels a nudge. 'Water bowl empty?' She says knowing that was the reason. She chuckles moving past them both to refill the bowl, even before she puts it on the ground two snouts are lapping at the liquid. She rolls her eyes leaving them to argue and goes over to the whistling kettle. She hears her house phone go off, a sharp, shrill noise. She grabs the cordless handset and wedges it between shoulder and ear as she opens her cupboard for a mug. 'Hello?'

'Zoby!'

'Hey Ren,' she laughs, wincing at her friend's loud greeting. She met Lauren at a support group. Both of them believed that the group itself was useless and patronizing, so they hit it off right away. Staying in close contact. They had known each other for about ten years, Lauren had Dissociative identity disorder, something she was luckily diagnosed with at a very early age. It meant that she had several personalities in her head, doctors believed it was caused from a traumatic experience she had when she was two. A process of controlled medications, therapy and counsilling kept Lauren in the single frame of mind. They lived about an hour apart but called each other every day.

'I tried calling earlier after your appointment. Where were you?' Lauren asked suspiciously. Zoe glanced over to the fridge where a picture was sellotaped. It was from Zoe's eighteenth. Lauren with her long deep red hair, with a slight curl. Bright blue eyes and heart shaped, freckled face. She was about five foot five, quite a bit smaller than Zoe. They were both covered in glitter and wore bright pink for ultimate embarrassment.

'I went for a walk with the dogs,' Zoe replied with a smile she didn't realise she was wearing. She chucked a tea bag into the mug along with a couple spoonfuls of sugar. The dogs had eaten most of their food and wandered off into the frontroom.

'You sound happy.' Lauren said back. 'Why do you sound happy? You never sound happy after seeing the whitecoats. Why are you happy?!'

'Ren!' Zoe laughed. 'Calm down, it's nothing major.' She said pouring water into her mug and giving it a stir. 'I just think this town agrees with me, that's all,' she says taking the top off the milk. 'Where are you I can hear a lot of interference,' she adds with a frown.

'I'm in a lift, I thought I would lose signal, but it's actually being pretty alright,' she replied. Something in her voice made Zoe think that she was grinning. Really grinning. She brushed her paranioa aside and poured in a glob of milk and began to stir. 'Hey, Zoby, you still got that peach and cherry leaf tea that I like?' Lauren asked hearing her spoon clink against her mug.

'Yeah why?' Zoe replied.

'No reason,' Lauren said as she hung up. Zoe raised a brow and looked at her phone, she was just dialing back when she heard the frantic knocking at the door. Zoe smiled brightly.

'No reason my arse,' she laughed as the dogs bounded down the hallway. 'Could one of you open the door?' Zoe called and got a bark in reply. She began to make a cup of the herbal that Lauren wanted as the door was opened.

'Who's a good puppy then? Who opened the door? You're such a good dog, yes you are!' Lauren cooed as she greeted the dogs. 'Guessing you're in the kitchen?' She said loudly.

'You guessed right for someone who's supposed to be an hour away,' Zoe laughed taking out a pack of biscuits as well. Lauren bounced into the kitchen and hugged Zoe tightly, the dogs returned into the front room. 'Hey Ren,' Zoe smiled hugging her back just as tightly.

'I missed you Zoby bear!' She replied giving her a squeeze before letting her go. Then she brushed past her to the mug of tea. 'Oohh my favorite.' She said happily picking it up.

'Yeah, love you too,' Zoe grinned picking up her own tea. She nodded with her head and Lauren followed her into the bedroom where they both plonked on her double bed. She shoved a DVD on and pressed it to play in the background.

'So. In all ten years of knowing you, I've never, ever, ever heard you so happy after coming back from the whitecoats,' Lauren said raising a brow and shoving a biscuit into her mouth. Zoe rolled her eyes and gave her a look. 'Tell me what happened Zoby,' Lauren said through a mouthful of crumbs. Zoe sighed and gave in. Her best friend wouldn't give in, she would just keep pestering on until Zoe snapped and told her anyway. This way was a little less painful.

'Okay, but you gotta promise not to like, freak your shit,' Zoe replied tugging on Lauren's naturally red hair. Lauren perked up and instantly went quiet nodding frantically. 'Okay, right,' Zoe began aware that her friend's silence wouldn't last long. 'Well, we went for a walk, to the park. Next thing I know the dogs have like vanished. So I'm calling them and whistling and nothing.'

'Little buggers,' Lauren chipped in, making Zoe giggle and grin.

'I know right?' She laughed. 'Well, I spot one of them and call out, asking what the fuck they're doing. They wander over with massive grins on their faces, I mean really big, grins,' Zoe said smiling at the memory. 'Anyway, I'm there telling them off for running away and I hear the snow move. I look up and there's this guy lying in the snow.'

'No fucking way,' Lauren said laughing.

'Seriously! The dogs had knocked him over,' Zoe laughs with her. 'I was absolutely horrified,' she adds. 'I like, ran over and was apologising out my arse. Meanwhile the dogs are there sniggering like they do.'

'Wait is this guy like our age or like, an old man?' Lauren asked. Zoe took the moment to sip on her tea. She blushed a little and Lauren cackled like a witch. 'Oh I get it now! Bit of alright was he?' She teases poking Zoe on the shoulder.

'He was a year or two older than us maybe?' Zoe replied staring at her mug, refusing to rise to the bait. Lauren snorted and ate another biscuit.

'Come on then, are you going to tell me what he looks like? Or am I going to have to guess? He's gotta be cute,' Lauren says with a sigh. 'It's so hard to find a cute guy.'

'I could draw him for you,' Zoe says smiling a little, she wanted to draw him, but she didn't have an excuse to do it. She felt a bit weird just randomly drawing a stranger's portrait. But now Lauren was here she had her reason.

'Oh my god yes!' Lauren said jumping off the bed, almost slopping her tea over herself as she went over to Zoe's desk and grabbing her sketch book. She grabbed her pencil case shoving it under her chin to carry. 'I want a full colour picture,' she explains moving back over to the bed. 'How long will it take?'

Zoe placed her mug on the bedside table and took the sketch book, pulling the pencil case from under her chin. 'Not long,' she admits. His face was a clear picture in her mind, she caught herself smiling. Lauren watched intently as Zoe took out a mechanical pencil and clicked it. 'You're not allowed to see mid-drawing,' Zoe said pulling up her knees and hiding the sketch book. Lauren pouted and rolled her eyes.

'Fine. Bitch,' she replied snatching the biscuits away. Zoe laughed and flicked a rubber at her.

...

'Jack!' North said in a scolding tone of voice. Jack looked at him with a smitten look on his face. He had stumbled through the portal and been directed firmly into an armchair and made to sit down. North was speaking to him but he wasn't listening. His mind was elsewhere.

'Hm?' He said finally focusing. All of them were there with worried looks on their faces. Bunny rolled his eyes and threw his arms into the air, he was still holding Jack's staff.

'It's no good. Look at him!' He swore. Tooth sighed and whispered to one of her fairies. North grabbed Jack by the shoulders.

'What happened?' He asked, worried.

Jack grinned, finally crashing back off the cloud he had been inhabiting. 'North!' He said happily. 'I found her! I found Zoe! She's been reincarnated!' He said jumping to the balls of his feet. 'She's nearly twenty, which means that she was only gone ten years!' He laughs.

'We know,' Tooth says quietly. Bunny looked at North, who shared a look with Sandy. They all looked very guilty.

His good mood disappears almost instantly. 'W-What do you mean.. you know?' He said frowning a little. 'Wait.. you all knew? You all knew that she was alive and you didn't tell me?! For twenty damn years!' He says getting angry.

'And what good would that have done, huh?' Bunny replied pointing his own staff at him. 'It would have meant that for twenty years ya would have watched a small girl grow up. Stalking her. Strewth mate, it's not the same Zoe, Jack! She doesn't know ya! Doesn't love ya,' he said harshly.

'She can see me!' Jack snapped back.

'She can see you?' Tooth said brushing Bunny and North aside. 'But how? She's too old to see you now,' Tooth said looking at her fellows. Sandy shrugged. North began to rub his chin, thinking deeply.

'She may still hold memories,' he says quietly.

'Oh bloody hell mate, don't go telling him that!' Bunny said rolling his eyes.

'What's done is done,' North replied in a sigh, shrugging.

'What the hell do you mean ''what's done is done?'' You damn well hid this from me for twenty years! You're all supposed to be my friends!' Jack said shaking his head angrily and getting up off the chair. He snatched his staff back from Bunny, after a moment or two of struggling. 'I can't believe you all,' he snaps.

'Jack, we were just trying to protect you!' Tooth replied placing her hand on his arm.

'By doing what?!' He says moving away from her. 'Keeping me in the dark? I thought I had lost her-'

'Ya still have!' Bunny shouted at him. 'She's a mortal Jack! She doesn't know ya! What are ya going to do? Kill her and hope that the man in the moon brings her back? She doesn't know ya, doesn't love ya. She's only going to get older and older. She's going to find another man, fall in love and get married. Have a couple of sprogs-' He was cut off by Jack; who punched him. Bunny was sent stumbling backwards. North pulled Jack away from him, Tooth flying over to Bunny who was rubbing his jaw. He scowled at his fellow Guardian.

'You think after all these damn years I'm going to simply let her walk away?' Jack said wringing his hand. He pulled himself from North's grip. 'You kept this hidden from me. I don't care for the reasons why. It wasn't your choice to make. Now Zoe can see me. That says enough. I'm not going to let her go again. We've been through too damn much-'

'Exactly!' Bunny said, not dropping it. 'You've both been through far too much. Doesn't Shelia just deserve to be happy?' He says softly. 'Jack, what you're doing to yourself is cruel mate, we don't want to see ya get hurt.'

Jack looks at him and shakes his head. 'That is my choice to make,' he replies turning from his friends and leaving. Sandy catches up to him and pulls on his hand. Jack looks at his fellow, who grins and holds out his palm. The necklace that Zoe gave him all those years ago rested in his hand. Jack smiles and tilts his head. 'Keep it Sandy,' he says quietly. 'You can give it back to her yourself.' Sandy grins and pats Jack on the back before giving him a wink before floating off. Jack shook his head as he smiled, at least one of them believed in him

…

Lauren was babbling away as Zoe drew. Who was embarrassed to say the least, as her drawing became more and more complete she felt her heart skip. He really was handsome. She swore quietly to herself. She hated that she was talented at drawing. It meant that she really did draw what she saw. Which meant that he was that good looking. She choose to draw the moment that he caught up with her and asked for her name, the moment where he smiled brightly and it made her feel all giggly. She was sure that Lauren was making her feel more girly than she really was. She sighed and put down the navy pencil. 'I'm done,' she said looking at the picture.

'Oh fuck yeah!' Lauren said putting down the magazine that she had pulled from her bag. She waited bouncing slightly as Zoe sighed and passed the sketch book over. She took it from her and her jaw dropped. 'Oh my fucking god.' She said in a breathless sigh. 'You had this guy. This guy, right here. This guy.'

'Yes Renny,' Zoe said laughing and going pink. 'That guy.'

'And you let him go? You didn't drag him back here and have your way with him?!' She said in a scolding voice. 'Fucking hell Zoby bear! Have I taught you nothing?!' She said looking at the picture in a dreamy way. 'Did you at least manage to get his number?'

'I got his name' Zoe replied with a shrug.

'Well?' Lauren demanded.

'Well what?' Zoe asked confused.

'What is it?!' She said rolling her eyes.

'Oh,' Zoe laughed. She took the drawing back from Lauren, who clung onto it a little too tightly. She ran her fingers over the sketch, smiling gently. 'His name is Jack,' she says softly. Lauren grins at her friends expression.

'Are you going to see him again?'

Zoe laughed and looked at her. 'I hope so.' She admits. What worried Zoe was that whenever she thought of Jack, the darkness inside her began to turn. Maybe wanting to see him again wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

**There we have it. **

**Chapter one. I know. Boring. **

**I needed to do a bit of world building first. **

**I'm hoping this one will be longer than 15 odd chapters.**

**Though I can't promise anything.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I can't read minds lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a long chapter for you XD I hope you enjoy. It's a little boring. Leading into the good stuff though.**

**Dex Zabeth: I hope so. I'm planning it to be a lot of fun. Here's hoping. **

**Seabiscuit: Of course the dogs are cute XD**

**Guest: Ollo! Well, I've based Ren on one of my sisters. Pretty much down to the last detail. **

**Koryandrs: Thanks! I'm hoping to make this one longer.**

**Tanairy Cornelio: It will happen. Don't worry. Although there will be a rocky road between that.**

**Miss Writer Girl: Please don't kill me. I'm trying to be as nice as I can... Who am I kidding? I'm pure evil. Also they're gonna go through a lot more. Mwhahahaa.**

**Soaringphoenix86: Lauren isn't going anywhere. Trust me XD The dogs will be reappearing as well. As usual, like dogs do, getting right under everyone's feet. Have fun with this chapter, it's boring. My muse is snoozing because of the cold.**

**Robotic Unicorn Ninja Cookie: Zoe hasn't finished crushing on Jack. Don't worry. I'm planning more awkward stuffs between them. Lots of fluff and lemon. With a dash of gore and blood.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – So many questions.

'Ren... Ren... Renny! God damn it Renny would you shut up for ten minutes!' Zoe almost shouted at her. 'Maker woman!' She says rolling her eyes as Lauren finally stops talking. Zoe throws a pillow at her; it hits her right in the face with an omph, making Zoe grin.

'Alright Zoby!' Lauren replies. 'I get the hint!' She says with a pout as she crumples the pillow between her arms. 'Your point has been made.'

'Well you wouldn't shut up,' Zoe laughs poking her friend.

'I can't help it, I got excited,' she replies picking at her nail polish.

'So, as I was trying to say, I would like to see him again, but I just don't think it'll be a good idea. I mean, I have to go to counselling and therapy, I'm on so many prescriptions, half of them I can't even pronounce. He's not going to want to get to know a crazy woman,' Zoe explains with a shrug.

'And I was telling you that your reasons are bull shit,' Lauren replies giving her a look. 'Come on Zoby, look at this dude!' She says picking up the sketchpad. 'If he's as nice as he is gorgeous, then you are practically committing a damn crime letting him walk away!' She opens the the sketchbook, looking at the rest of the pictures that Zoe had drawn. 'I don't know why you didn't go into illustrating and writing,' she said with a sigh.

'Oh don't start this again,' Zoe also sighed, but at least they were getting away from the subject that was; Jack.

'What about this then?' Lauren says showing Zoe a picture.

'What about it?' Zoe replies.

'A Russian Santa? I mean come on, who the hell thought of a Russian Santa?' Lauren laughs looking at the sketch, she looks at the other side of the page. 'What about this one: The Queen of the Tooth Faeries? She's covered in feathers,' Lauren says tracing the bright blue lines under her fingers. 'Here we have Sandman,' she adds turning the page, 'lil' dude is so cute.'

'What are you getting at?' Zoe asks taking the pad from her. She looked at the drawing of the Sandman, she smiled faintly. Which made Lauren grin.

'You have all these stories about these guys, you've even drawn them.' Lauren says giving her a look. 'Why don't you ever get them published?'

'Look, I have enough meds telling me what's real and not, I don't need to go delving into my mind to write stories about those who don't exist.' I reply rolling my eyes.

'What? So you think these guys don't exist?' Lauren raises a brow. She snatches the pad back and flicks back through. Zoe shakes her head and sips her tea while watching her friend go through her drawings. She reaches for the last biscuit which Lauren grabs with a cheeky grin.

'Of course these guys don't exist,' Zoe laughs. 'They're just stories, I didn't even believe in them when I was a kid.' Lauren gasps and shakes her head in disbelief.

'I know that we were told that the voices in our heads were imaginary, but I still believed in the Tooth fairy,' she smiles remembering a fond memory. 'Woah, who's this guy?' She said looking at a half finished picture. Zoe raises a brow and leans over.

'Oh, him, uh. That's Frost,' she says with a shrug.

'Frost? As in Jack Frost?' Lauren laughs.

'Yeah well, I drew all the others,' Zoe smiles. 'Felt like I should draw the whole set y'know?'

'Why's he only half drawn? You done like his legs and torso, also an arm. Is he supposed to be holding something? But you haven't drawn that... or his head?' She replies eating the biscuit. Zoe gave her a half smile.

'I don't know, just... my imagination ran out that's all. I just can't picture him in my mind,' Zoe drinks the rest of her tea. 'I have these vivid images in my mind with the others, they even have personalities, although I'm never telling the whitecoats that,' she smirks. 'But when it comes to Frost, I know the personality. But I can't picture him properly. It just goes all fuzzy.'

'Wow,' Lauren murmurs before poking her in the head. 'You're really fucked up in there huh,' she giggles. Zoe scowls and thumps her lightly on the arm. 'Can't you make something up?'

'You're one to fucking talk!' She laughs. 'Maker, Ren, you've got a whole fucking choir in your head. And no, I can't, duh.'

'Don't remind me,' she giggles. Her watch alarm goes off. 'Time for meds,' she says to herself as she picks up her bag. 'Doesn't that mean you have to take yours as well?' She asks as she pulls out a pill box.

'Oh yeah,' Zoe says nodding. 'I'll, uh, get you a glass of water,' she says as she gets off the bed and leaves the room. She walks into the kitchen and goes to the cupboard. She looks at the side where her pills sat and automatically took out her prescription from the various bottles. She held the multi-coloured medications in her palm, looking at them in hate. She sighed and reached for a glass to fill with water. She caught sight of herself in the mirror holding them in her hand. 'Maker, what am I doing?' She asks herself softly. She looks at the floor breathing heavily. 'No more,' she mutters opening the bin and dropping the pills inside. 'No more meds,' she repeats.

'Zoby? What are you doing?' Lauren asks from the doorway. Zoe spun around, trying to look as nonchalantly as she could.

'Oh, uh, just getting you that water,' she said holding up the glass. Lauren wasn't one to be fooled.

'Are you...? Are you dumping your pills?!' She asks walking over and looking in the bin. 'Zoby Bear! What the fuck are you doing?' She says worried. She shakes her head and goes over to Zoe's medications and takes out the same dosage. 'Now you take these Zoe and we'll forget this,' she says her voice shaking.

'No Renny,' Zoe replied her eyes filling with tears. 'No more, I can't... They don't work,' she says softly.

'Y-Yes they do. They do work.' Lauren says forcing Zoe to take them from her. 'N-Now you t-take the pills and we'll, we'll forget this happened. T-That way the d-doctors can't take you away again,' she stutters. Zoe held the pills in her hand again looking at her best friend. 'Please, please Zoe, you have to take them.'

'Laur-'

'Take the damn pills!' She says shouting. 'You just take those! Zoe, god damn it! How could you be so stupid!' She says wiping her tears from her cheek with her sleeve. 'The meds are what keep us sane! We have to take them, or they take us to the loony bin,' she says softly. 'You know this. Do you want to go back?'

Zoe felt her own tears drop from her eyes. 'No, no I don't,' she mumbles. Lauren nods and hugs her tightly.

'Remember Zoby Bear, the pills help us. They keep us sane,' she says kissing her cheek and watching as Zoe put the pills in her mouth. She nods happily and takes the glass from her filling it with water before returning to the bedroom and taking her own medication. Zoe waits for a few moments before walking over to the bin and spitting the half mushed pills into it. She washed her mouth out with a sip of water. She threw a chocolate wrapper in the bin to cover the discarded medicine. She felt bad for lying to Lauren, but her friend wouldn't understand.

'They don't keep me sane. They keep me in the dark,' Zoe mutters looking at the prescription bottles. 'I hate the dark.'

…

Jack hummed to himself as he flew over the town. He had to find where she was living, or at least find out where she was working, if she had a job that was. Landing on a roof he looked around, it wasn't as if he could start asking people or anything. With a sigh he flopped onto the chimney and rubbed his eyes. This could take all week, not that he was complaining. He had already waited thirty years. He planned to simply watch the park, the woman had dogs. It made sense that she would return to the park in order to walk them. He sighed, putting in his headphones and settled in for the wait.

...

Lauren had calmed down after about half an hour, once her medication had kicked in. She hadn't stopped going on about the importance of keeping to our routines and dosages. I had to restrain from rolling my eyes after about the sixth time. 'Wanna go get some coffee? The proper stuff, not this crap that I have here,' I add, in vain hope that she'll agree. She looks at the empty biscuit packet and her half finished mug of now cold tea and nods.

'Alright but it's on you,' she says with a smirk.

'Deal,' I agree, sighing in relief. I'm starting to feel a little weird, but that's only to be expected when you refuse to take your medication, that you've taken religiously for the last ten years or so. I know it's a stupid decision, I do. But I can't bear the thought of swallowing another pill. I just can't do it. I don't know what will happen to me as I break the dosage chain. I've always been told that I'll become uncontrollably violent and the voice will come back. The voice that haunted me as a child. But I'm older now, I'm not a child. I know that any voice that isn't mine in my head isn't real. So surely I don't need to knock back half a medical cupboard to tell me that. As for the violence... I'm violent anyway when I'm pissed off. So I've just gotta stay calm, like Bruce Banner. The dude who turns into the Hulk when he's angry. I can feel the darkness inside, it's always been there, they said that the meds would keep it under control. Yet, that feeling has never changed, never increases, never fades. So what's the point of taking something that doesn't even help what it's supposed to? Maker, I'm thinking far to much into this. That's only natural though, it's on my mind. I need to keep calm and stick by my decision.

'Are we going or what?' Lauren asks as she pulls on her shoe. I grin and nod, pulling my thought processes out of the tangled web that was my mind and back into the present. I grab my Doc martins and yank them on, fiddling with the laces. I never do them up properly and it drives Lauren up the wall, how I casually just tuck them in.

'Shall we take the dogs?' I ask, as I grab a hair band and viciously pull my hair into a high ponytail. 'Also I'm thinking about getting my hair cut off. What do you think?' I ask as I drag a brush through the ponytail, wincing at a knot.

'No. To both things,' Lauren laughs as she puts on her fake fur lined jacket. 'We can't take the dogs into the café and long hair is beautiful.' She states as she tucks her own hair into her hood. 'I'm neurotic enough, but when it comes to my hair, I am truly insane. If I say a trim, I really mean a damn trim! Not a fucking inch!'

'Woah, woah, Renny, calm it.' I laugh hugging her from behind and resting my head on her shoulder. 'You're crazy enough that's for sure. Point taken. I'll keep it long,' I add. She grins and does her zip up. I roll my eyes and grab my bag, a black canvas tote. Slinging it onto one shoulder I look at her. 'Ready?' I ask after checking that I had my keys.

'You're only wearing that hoodie?' Lauren asked raising a brow.

'I like the cold.' I reply.

'You call me crazy,' Lauren says tartly as she picks up her own bag. I giver her the finger which she returns in double and sticks out her tongue. I laugh saying goodbye to the dogs, who were both laying on the sofa in the classic dead dog pose, all four legs in the air, tongues hanging out. They didn't reply, but I didn't expect them to. We make our way down the stairs, I refuse to take the lift. I hate the bloody thing and also you spend just as much time waiting for the damn thing to arrive as you would simply walking down the stairs. As we walk outside Lauren gasps and roots around in her bag for her gloves.

'What café?' I ask as she pulls on her rainbow knit gloves.

'Do you really have to ask?' She says with a grin.

'No not really,' I say rolling my eyes. We've been to this town a couple of times before I moved here. There's this one café on the corner of the road, next to the park that has this Barrister, he's cute. I'll agree to that, but Lauren has an awful crush on him. He's only just taller than her five foot five, which means at my five foot nine, I tower over both of them. What really gets her, something that she doesn't stop going on about, is his accent. He's Irish. Travelled to England for a better life or something. I don't really know, I wasn't really listening when she was talking to him. I've got to admit, they look sweet together, he has a soft face and curly dark hair. He's enamoured by Lauren. That much is clear, he always goes pink when we turn up out the blue.

'Do you think he'll be working today?' She asks casually as we link arms and begin to walk.

'I hope so,' for my sake that he is. Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it if he isn't. It's a Friday, quite a busy day, so I'm assuming that he would be. 'What's his name again?' I ask merely because I know she likes talking about him.

'Michael.' She says with a slight high note in her voice. 'But he told me to call him Ikey,' she added her cheeks going a little pink.

'Ikey?' I repeat.

'Yeah, it's a nickname. Because ''Michael'' is his father's name, it's like a tradition. Every first born son has his father's name. As his dad is still alive, thankfully, they call him Ikey to avoid confusion.' She explains, babbling happily.

'How do you manage to squeeze this much information out a man in the time it takes to make a latte?' I ask laughing. 'Honestly, why haven't you two hooked up yet? You have a go at me for the thirty second meeting I have in a park. Yet, you've can talk to him for up to ten minutes and get nowhere.' I smile at her, she pouts at me.

'It's not as easy as that. I'm insane remember?' She points to her head. 'It wouldn't be fair to a nice guy like that.' She says with a shrug.

'Isn't that his choice to make?' I reply. 'I'm pretty sure that not half an hour a go, you were pointing out the exact same thing when we talking about Jack.' She merely grumbles in response, which generally means, as rare as it is, that I've won and that my point is valid. I avoid laughing and simply grin at her reluctant silence. We walk in comfortable silence turning the corner towards the café. I can see that Ikey is working from here. He's clearing a table outside. I feel Lauren perk up and smile. Now this goes a certain way. I'll give my order to Lauren and she'll go in and order without me. I tend to put Ikey off and make him go shy. I roll my eyes, I'll sit outside, which means that Ikey has to bring the drinks out to us. That means that Lauren gets another chance to talk to him. The things I do for this woman. We walk over the road only just dodging a car that refused to slow down.

'Hey Lauren,' Ikey said smiling as we came close, a pink tinge to his cheeks. Lauren went equally as pink.

'Hey,' she said with a grin just as big as his. I let her arm go and give her a slight push towards him.

'Usual order?' He asks holding open the door to the shop for her. She nods and they talk as they go in. I smile to myself and plonk at an outside table. I know that she'll be in there for a good fifteen minutes at least. I don't begrudge her a bit. I'm glad that she's found a guy that she likes. I lean back on the chair the front legs lifting up as I balance. I've got a bit of time to kill, so I take out my phone and begin to play one of the crappy phone apps that you get. The 3D version of snake. Sad I know. Then I receive a text from Lauren.

_Message from Ren:  
__Zoby bear! Go to that bakery and get those cakes we like.  
__Pweetyyy please with a sprinkle on top?  
__Renny Roo xxxx_

I raise a brow and text her back.

_Message to Ren:  
__That's like a half hour walk.  
__You trying to get rid of me?  
__Zoby. Xxx_

Literally fifteen seconds later I get a reply.

_Message from Ren:  
__YES.  
__Ikey has an hour break and he wants to share it with me.  
__Pweeeeeeetttttyyyy please?  
__With more sprinkles and a cherry?  
__XD  
__PLEASE?!  
__Renny Roo xxxxxx_

Maker knows how that woman texts so fast. I sigh. I can't blame her. I text her back, agreeing that I'll go to the bakery and get the cake she likes. Then I'll throw it at her. I won't, but I'll pretend to. That'll be funny. I roll my eyes at her through the glass and she gives me the thumbs up. I grin and give her the finger as I get up and leave. I shake my head as I walk across the street. It's not like this happens all the time and Ren seems to really like this guy, so I don't mind. So I cut the traffic and decide to walk through the park, it'll add about five minutes to the journey, but I like the park so it doesn't bother me. I decide to linger as I walk, I don't want to cut Ren's break with Ikey short. I'm still playing the crappy phone game, as addictive as it is. I'm on level ten and it's getting really hard. My reflexes are generally quite good but when I die for the fifth time I growl under my breath. I feel like throwing the damn thing away, but I won't. Instead I grumble and restart the level for the sixth time.

…

Jack perches in a tree and frowns. He thought it would be easier than this. Though he didn't know why. He just assumed that he would see her sooner rather than later. He looked around the park with a sigh, after a minute or two he laid down on the branch and ran a hand through his hair. He placed his staff on another branch above him, hooking it with the crook. Closing his eyes he began to think of ways that he could track her down. Suddenly the branch he was laying on became slippy. Which was strange, ice didn't affect him like normal people. He sat up almost falling off. 'What the?' He said to himself. Then he moved his foot a little too much and he fell out of the tree.

'Ow!'

He had landed on whoever was standing under the tree at the time. To his surprise they could see, hear and clearly touch him. Luckily, kind of, the snow was very thick around the base of the tree. Jack shivered, again which was strange. He felt the full affect of the cold. He sat up, the snow covered most of the other person, the drift from the tree having fallen down with him. He looked up and could see his staff hanging from one of the branches.

'What... pfffmph,' the other person said blowing snow from their face as they sat up. 'The fuck... pfffmph... just happened?!' She said shaking her head to dislodge the white powder. Jack felt his heart stop as he recognised her voice. He slowly tore his eyes from his staff and looked at her.

'Uh, hey,' he said feeling really stupid. She looked at him, her anger was plain but it softened when it dawned on her who had fallen.

'Jack?' She said shocked. 'W-What the hell just happened?' She laughed. 'One moment I'm standing under a tree, the next thing, you drop out said tree onto me,' she said shivering. 'Why were you in a tree? Better still, why the hell did you fall on me?'

'It wasn't on purpose,' he smirked, which was totally true. He got up brushing the snow from his hoodie before holding out a hand for her to take. He felt ecstatic, he had managed to find her. Albeit an accident, but he found her nonetheless. 'Don't worry, I won't say anything cheesy like; falling for me already are you?' Zoe grinned and took his hand, blushing a little as he pulled her up.

'You're right, that was awful,' she said nodding. Jack chuckled not letting go of her hand, she blushed more as she gingerly took her hand back. 'Oh, my phone,' she says breaking the spell between them. She began to look in the snow drift. Jack mentally slapped himself and started to look as well.

'This it?' He asked picking up a purple flip phone. She nodded and took it from him gently slipping it into her snow covered bag.

'Thanks,' she says softly. 'Hey, uh, seeing as you just like fell on me and that. I'm not even going to ask what you were doing up the tree,' she adds with a grin. 'I've got an hour before I meet my friend, I've been sent to the bakery to get some things, uh. Would you maybe, um, want to uh, walk with me? If you're done climbing trees and all.' Jack smiles and reaches over brushing the snow from her shoulders and face, he lingers on her cheek before realising that he was breaching serious boundaries. The pink on her cheeks said as much. He dropped his hand quickly and smiled at her.

'I would like that,' he said nodding. Her smile made his heart flutter.

'Oh, okay, cool,' she said trying to stop herself from grinning like a total fool. She brushed her fringe from her eyes. 'Promise not to fall over on the way?' She teases as she steps out the snow drift. Jack chuckled running his hand through his hair again.

'I can't promise,' he says giving a half smile. 'I'll try though,' he adds. He shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly aware of how cold his fingers had become. He was confused for sure. For the first time in his reincarnation he felt uncomfortable in the snow. Which was unheard of.

'You okay Jack?' Zoe asks looking back at him. 'You look uneasy, you don't have to come. I don't mind,' she says softly. Her undertone making it very clear that she would mind. He forces himself to put all the strange thoughts and feelings that were crowding his mind into a box and lock the lid. Jack looks at her and smiles properly, making her blush.

'I'm fine, Zoe.' He says reassuringly. 'I really am.'

…

Zoe pays the cashier, a young man that insisted that she return, making her feel a little awkward seeing as Jack was waiting outside for her. She simply nodded and took the bag that he held out for her, tucking it into her tote. She couldn't figure out why Jack wanted to wait outside, but she didn't ask or push him to come in. He was leaning against the wall, managing to look incredibly attractive by simply doing nothing. Zoe berated herself. What was she doing? She had asked him to walk with her and they had chatted, she found out that they liked a lot of the same things. She couldn't grow attached. As soon as the doctors found out she had stopped her meds she would be taken straight to a facility. But there was something about him. She couldn't place her finger on it. He was like her almost. You could always tell, something about the isolation changed you. She wouldn't ask. That would be rude, she would just have to wait. She was planning to tell him about her... condition later on, if he stuck around for a while longer. Get that out the way. She was pretty sure that when he found out what a nutcase she was, he wouldn't want anything to do with her. She steps out the shop and walks over to Jack.

'Hey, get everything you need?' Jack asked smiling. He had been noticing that people were looking at him. Someone had even bumped into him, which was a shock. At the moment, there were a couple of girls sitting at a bench over the road and he could see them looking at him. They were about eighteen, maybe older. Which confused the winter spirit seeing as they were far too old to believe in him. Zoe caught his eyeline and saw that he was looking back at them.

'Cute are they?' Zoe teases.

'What?' Jack says coming back to reality. 'What?' He clicks onto what she said and looked at her. 'Oh. Uh, no, it's not that,' he says quickly. 'No, I uh,' he coughs into his hand. 'I'm just not used to people looking at me,' he admits. 'But anyway.' He says wanting to halt that conversation, before it even started.

'Uhuh,' Zoe said clearly not believing him. 'And yeah, got everything,' she added. 'Um, I'm walking back through the park, are you.. going that way?'

'Yeah,' Jack nods. He could feel his heart pick up, he was going to ask for her number, hopefully she'll give it to him. He felt like a proper teenager. A good feeling and a very bad one at the same time. It was like all the years he spent with Zoe didn't matter. Even though he knew everything about her, at the same time, he didn't. They begin to walk, chatting again, he managed to make her laugh a couple of times, her eyes lighting up as she did. Halfway through the park, Zoe wobbled. Jack raised a brow.

'Woah, just had like a sudden wave of dizziness there,' she said with a small worried laugh. She held herself up by leaning on a tree. Jack was by her side instantly.

'Are you alright?' He asks softly. Zoe looks at him with a pained smile. She didn't feel right at all. The darkness inside her was beginning to move. It was hard to explain, but something was wrong. Was it because she skipped her meds or was it because of Jack? She didn't know. She looked around. The park was almost empty. Which was a good thing seeing as she was pretty sure that she was going to have a funny moment. It wouldn't be all that funny.

'I don't feel right,' she mumbled holding her head.

'What can I do?' Jack asked worried. She smiled half heartedly at him before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Jack managed to catch her as she fell toward him. His heart thundered in his chest. 'Zoe?' He said panicked as he checked her heartbeat. It was racing. Just like his. He looked around, not knowing what to do. He had to get her out the cold, somewhere safe. Some where better than the park. An idea hit him and he stuck a hand into her bag and managed to find her phone. Holding Zoe up with one arm, he flips her phone open with his other hand. He looks in her recent phone calls and clicks on the name Ren.

'Zoby! What are you calling for?' A young woman's voice said as she picked up.

'Uh, hi. Look-' Jack began. He was pretty sure that seeing as everyone else in this town could hear, see and touch him, this Ren would be able to as well.

'Who the fuck is this and how did you get Zoby's phone?' The woman cut him off angrily.

'Listen, my name's Jack-'

'Jack? As in Jack! As in guy who got knocked over by dogs?' Ren replied.

'Uh... yeah. That Jack,' he said totally confused. 'Listen, Zoe has collapsed. We're in the park, I don't know where she lives or anything. Are you close by?' He asked, he could feel his pulse rise. There was nothing he could do. There was no point getting his staff and taking her somewhere. She was meeting a friend and the last thing Jack needed was someone to file a missing report when she didn't appear. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the other end of the phone.

'She's collapsed?' Ren repeats. 'Right, can you carry her?' She asks panicking.

'Yeah,' Jack nods adjusting his grip on her.

'Carry her to the other end of the park, towards the café, you know the way?' She replies speaking quickly. He could hear her moving and talking to another person.

'The opposite way from the bakery?' Jack clarifies.

'That's the one,' Lauren says. 'I'll meet you at the entrance,' she hangs up. Jack drops Zoe's phone into his pocket and picks her up bridal style. She was as light as she ever was, Jack took a moment trying to calm his heartbeat. He pressed his forehead against hers.

'Please be okay,' he whispered before he began to walk quickly.

…

Zoe coughs, she can feel sand underneath her. She moans as she opens her eyes. Bright light of the sun hit her face, the heat was intense as well. She could hear the roar of the crowd. Groggily she sat up. That's when she noticed that she wasn't dressed in her clothes. She was wearing a toga thing. It had a bit of plated metal over her shoulder and around her shins. She stood up, slipping a little on the golden grains that shifted under her sandal. She looked around, seeing a large wall around her. She was in the middle of a circle stone wall. Shielding her eyes against the sun, she was able to see the crowds that seemed to hover above the wall. Her mind eventually kicked in. She was in the Colosseum. She dropped her hands and backed up against the wall, terrified. She tripped as she moved, a large weapon had caught her foot. She fell to the ground with a yelp.

'Time for round one!' A familiar voice cried out. The crowd went wild, screaming and roaring. Zoe was beginning to panic. She already felt tears drip down her cheeks.

'Round one?' She whispered to herself. 'What do you mean round one?' She asked loudly at the people around her. 'Where am I? How did I get here?!' She screamed at them. They gave her no answer. Then she heard the sickening slide of a stone over metal. Sharpening. A large metal grate on the far side of the wall began to rise and a few men walked out. One of them wore little armour and the rest of his skin was bare, apart from the scars. The others were dressed in similar attire. All of them wore helmets which covered their faces.

'Here we have our Gladiators!'

Zoe whimpered shuffling back towards the wall. To her horror the floor was beginning to shift next to the Gladiators, who moved away. The sand trickled down an opening hole and a roar drowned out the crowd. A large beast rose from the trapdoor that was being pulled aside. It had a thick chain around it's throat which kept it tied to the post that was deep inside the trapdoor alley. Zoe screamed as the lion roared again.

'Can she survive round one?' The voice shouted in glee. 'Only time will tell.'

* * *

**Uh. Yeah. So. **

**Long chapter, I've had a lot of time off. **

**As usual please review. **

**I know it's boring. But I promise in the next chapter, there will be a lot of gore and blood. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I've been laid up with a dodgy foot for almost two weeks! Not going to lie, I've been very uncomfortable and writing isn't easy. I apologise for the crap quality of this chapter. If you are dissatisfied, please let me know and I'll rewrite it.**

**Tanairy Cornelio: You're the awesome one. Not me! But thanks!**

**Miss Writer Girl: Only time will tell that is true. Even if she wakes up, doesn't mean that it was a dream. I'm glad that Lauren is liked, it's always nerve wrecking bringing in a complete new character.**

**SoaringPheonix86: Maker knows what you're going to have to say about this chapter. I know what Zoe is going through, having personally gone through it myself. I am debating whether to have her regress from her medication entirely, it is a difficult choice. **

**Dex Zabeth: I don't know if Jack is turning mortal. My fingers have a life of their own. I just join along for the ride and occasionally give them a nudge in the right direction.**

**JeanOlive: Hello new reviewer. Thank you. I hope I haven't made you wait too long and that it's worth the time you have spent waiting for it.**

**MIND100: Thank you and hello! You're making me blush. I can honestly say that I only have a rough idea of what's going on. **

**Seabiscuit: You do need to update woman! I love your stories as well! **

**RoboticUnicornNinjaCookie: He's always clumsy, bless him. As for the mortal thing. I just don't know!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Unlikely weapon

'What are you doing?!' Zoe screamed as she pulled herself to her feet and began to thump the stone wall behind her, she looked up at the spectators who were shouting in excitement. 'What the fuck?! Get me out of here!' She was sobbing in fear as she heard the lion begin to growl. She jumped trying to grab onto the cracks in the wall but she only succeeded in scratching the palms of her hands and breaking a couple of nails. She presses her back against the stone in fear as she realises that she can't get out. She's shaking and crying, watching as the Gladiators walk around the arena picking up the different weapons that littered on the sand. The lion's chain was being extended, it swiped at the nearest Gladiator as he passed. 'I'm going to die,' she whimpered. She edged around the wall moving away from the enraged beast. Things seemed to be quite calm at the moment, although the crowd was getting more and more hyped.

'My people!' A man who was segregated from the crowd and sat on a golden throne stood up. He had armed guards either side of him. Zoe peered in the sunlight, he was under a cloth canopy and covered in shade. She couldn't figure out what he looked like. She whimpered as the crowd went quiet, the Gladiators fell to their knees before him. The lion was pacing behind them, clawing at the chain that tied it to the post, desperate to be free. She ignored him as he spoke, instead running over to the large metal door that the warriors came through and pulled at the handle fruitlessly. She couldn't even get it to move, let alone open. Zoe pulled at the door harder and harder until her hands slipped and she fell heavily onto the floor. She was trying to get to her feet, when she was grabbed ruthlessly by the hair and dragged by a Gladiator towards the man that stood by the throne. She felt her scalp tear as she naturally struggled and scratched at his hand. She was thrown onto the sand at the base of the wall, in front of the commentator. 'Ah, here she is!' He cried to the crowd, getting a cheer in reply. 'The wonderful, the beautiful Zoe!'

'What's going on?' She said lifting herself up to her knees, she wrapped her arms around her chest. 'Where am I?' She asked, all she wanted was an answer. 'What the fuck do you want from me?!' She screamed at him, her anger finally overtaking her fear.

'That's easy. I want your death.'

…

'God, she would kill me if she found out we're using the lift,' Lauren says nervously next to Jack. He met her running towards him from a café, a young man following her. He was quickly interrogated of all details about what happened. He was too shocked to refuse, the enormity of the fact that Lauren and her young man could see him. Ikey, he had later found out his name, gave a worried goodbye to Lauren and Jack, unable to escort them back to the flat due to his work. Lauren didn't stop talking the whole way that they walked. It was as if her talking kept her calm. Jack allowed her to babble on, it drowned out the worry in his own mind. He had no idea what happened to Zoe, if Lauren's reaction was anything to go by, it didn't happen on any type of basis.

'Will it take much longer?' He asked as the lift still refused to appear. They had been waiting a while. He never thought that human conveniences could be so inconvenient, to the point where they weren't having in the first place.

'The stupid thing!' Lauren says pushing the button several times viciously. 'Come on you bastard!' She added watching the floor lights as it descended. Jack shared her impatient streak, annoyed at himself because he left his staff in the tree in his panic. Not that it would help in this situation. 'Fucking finally!' She swore as the doors opened. She walked in and waited for Jack, who was reluctant to enter but did so with barely a pause. 'You don't like lifts either huh,' Lauren says with a small smile.

'Uh, not overly fond of small spaces,' Jack admits.

'Neither is Zoby,' Lauren says as an awkward silence descends around them. 'Why does she have to live so fucking high up?' She says in a bid to try and break the empty space. Jack gives her a half smile in recognition, he wasn't about to say that Zoe always liked being up high, but actually hated heights. One of her quirks that only he knew. He was glad to see that some of her personality had been reincarnated, weird habits and all. After a couple of minutes they arrived at Zoe's floor. They quickly walked down the corridor and Lauren grabbed Zoe's bag searching for her keys. 'Come on, come on,' she muttered to herself as she pushed past notepads and pencils in a desperate search. Jack tilted his head as he heard scratching at the door.

'The dogs?' He suggested. Lauren looked at him blank faced for a moment before realising what he said. She abandoned the search for the keys and tried the handle.

'Guys? It's Renny Roo, open the door for me, guys.' She said in a sweet voice. The scratching and snuffling stopped for a moment, but then continued. 'Oh for fucks sake. Of course they'll listen to Zoby but me? Nooo. Just because I'm a damn cat person,' she mutters as she begins to search for the keys again. Jack chuckled lightly adjusting his hold on Zoe. He saw a nose press itself against the tiny gap between the door and floor. It sniffed in his direction and he heard a small woof from dog to dog.

'Open the door?' He repeats in vain hope. The scrabbling stopped and there was a click as the door handle moved downwards. Lauren's jaw drops a little before she mentally slaps some sense into herself and refuses to waste any more time, walking straight into the flat, brushing the dogs into the kitchen and shutting the door. 'Where should I?' Jack asked her as she turned to him.

'Oh uh, bedroom,' she says leading the way. He could hear the dogs whining lightly as they walked down a small corridor. Zoe's bedroom was exactly as he thought it would be, plain and simple with only a few things that made it home. She was never one for materialistic things. He smiled as he saw a desk covered in drawings, paper, pencils and all the other things an artist needs. He placed her on the bed, Lauren began to pull off Zoe's boots, just to do something.

'Um. Do you mind if I uh, stay? Until she wakes,' he says a little awkwardly as he ran his hand through his hair. Lauren gives him a careful look, then she nods.

'Yeah, stay here, I'm going to the kitchen to check on the dogs, make sure they haven't destroyed the place.' She felt a little uneasy leaving a guy in Zoe's room while she was unconscious. But she reminded herself that Jack didn't have to call her on Zoe's phone. He could have just taken her. He seemed a little rattled by the whole thing. Almost as frightened as she was feeling. 'Would you uh, like a cup of tea? I might as well make a couple of mugs while I'm in there,' she adds with a weak smile.

'Yeah, thanks,' Jack said mimicking her smile. He wouldn't drink the tea, he didn't really like hot drinks, but the thought of making tea seemed to calm Lauren. She was obviously British to her bones. When in doubt, tea. The elixir of life, according to some. Jack chuckled lightly to himself, Zoe loved tea. He looked at her sleeping on the bed and wondered if this Zoe was the same. Lauren nodded and disappeared into the corridor. Jack took this moment of isolation to sit on the bed next to her, he brushed her fringe from her eyes, a bitter sweet emotion rising in his chest. He cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin as he let out a deep sigh. He felt his heart beat faster simply by being close to Zoe, in an attempt to distract himself his eye was drawn to a sketchpad. He leant across to the bedside table and picked it up. Looking at Zoe's still form for just a moment more he began to flick through the drawings. The spark of hope that was already lit in his chest turned into an inferno. He lingered on the drawing of the aptly named ''Easter Rabbit,'' his fingers running over a boomerang. She had drawn him in his fighting pose, even a few eggs dotted around his large paws.

'Good isn't she,' Lauren said walking in silently. Jack nearly jumped out his skin. He looked at her in shock, wondering how long she had been in the room. She gave no indication that she had seen him touching Zoe in the intimate display of simple gestures. She walked next to him, placing the mug of tea on the bedside table, her own in her other hand. She sat next to Jack and took the sketch pad from him. 'She has all these stories about them too,' she adds, speaking more to herself than him. She turned to the picture of North. 'See, this guy is supposed to be Santa Claus. Zoby says that he's Russian,' she says with a small laugh. Jack copies her smile again, unsure of how to act. Lauren closes the sketchpad, gets up and places it on the desk. She then moves over to the other side of the bed. 'I hope you ignore whatever is going on in that head of yours Zoby, that you wake up soon.' She says softly. Jack tilted his head in confusion but lets the comment slip. There was a loud bang from the kitchen. 'Oh for fucks sake, what have those dogs done now?' She mutters. 'Stay here,' she says to Jack who merely nods. He looks at Zoe who began to twitch.

…

Zoe's eyes widened in fear as she began to breathe heavily. She had managed to run from the Gladiators as the fight started. She had watched in horror as one of them picked up an axe by his foot and swung it heavily into the man that was kneeled next to him. It met the other warrior's shoulder, biting deeply into the thick muscle and skin. He roared in pain, blood dripping from the fresh wound down his back. In retaliation he picks up the spear next to him and with force, impales the man who embedded the axe in his flesh. Zoe was in front of them at this point the circular wall making it hard to hide and she screamed as blood burst from the man's chest. The blood splattered over her white toga, across her face. Her heart beat picked up and she felt her throat clench as she began to have a panic attack. She scrabbled away, falling to the side as the lack of oxygen caused spots in front of her eyes. She felt a strong hand wrap around her ankle, she kicked out but the man's grip didn't lessen. She was pulled over the sand feeling her toga roll up over her thighs as she struggled. She reached out, her hands looking for anything to help her. Her fingers caught the hilt of a sword and she grabbed it, yanking towards her chest. The man that was pulling her ankle was walking toward the commentator, who was clapping happily. He reached down and picked up the soiled axe that was pulled from the other man and discarded to one side. Zoe was crying, holding the heavy metal weapon close to her as she continued to kick, only succeeding in twisting herself around. She finally managed to catch his fingers between her sandal sole and sandal strap, crushing them. He cried out and dropped her. Zoe got to her feet only to feel a deep, sharp pain across the back of the thigh. She screamed falling to the sand and looking around as she clutched her leg, the sword forgotten. It was the lion, she had gotten too close. She whimpered, feeling her tears make the sand stick to her cheeks. The lion, not finished with her, dug it's claws into her calf, dragging her towards it. Her voice was hoarse from her screaming and any attempt that she made to pull herself from the beast only meant that it's claws dug in deeper and run down the muscle, splitting the skin, she physically heard the tear of the ligaments in her calf, making her scream rise another octave.

'It doesn't look like she will do it!' The man's voice cried in joy. The musty smell of the lion's fur mixed with the tangy metallic of blood was almost choking her as she inhaled quickly, trying to breathe and fight the immense panic rising in her chest.

Her blood made the sand under her become clumpy, smearing up her legs as she was dragged over the damp floor. Her adrenaline was stopping her from passing out from the pain, the sword that she had dropped was kicked towards her as one of the men fell heavily, a mace embedded in his skull, making it look like a crushed pomegranate. Zoe felt the bile rise in her throat as she was physically sick, feeling the sharp acid burn her tongue as she coughed the liquid out. The lion brought it's other paw heavily onto her hip, burrowing it's claws, sinking them into her skin. In instinct, she brought the sword around in a two handed grip, hitting the lion in the jaw as it bore down to bite her. It bellowed in pain, pulling away and pawing the fresh wound across it's snout and lips. Crawling weakly with her lame leg she tried to put distance between herself and the creature. The crowd's cheers becoming louder every time a blow landed. The gold of the sand was now almost a black, the blood beginning to thicken. She coughed more bile and acid as she pulled herself onto her knees, whimpering at the pain. The adrenaline allowed her to get to her feet and stumble backwards until she hit the wall. She looked at her hands which were stained red. Her eyes beginning to blur. She didn't resist as a Gladiator grabbed her by the throat. She was too tired, too hurt. The pain was excruciating. The warrior drove the spear through her chest, making her gasp. It was on her left hand side, under her ribs. She hung limply pinned to the wall, feeling blood trickle from her mouth.

…

Jack was becoming increasingly concerned. As soon as Lauren left she began to twitch more violently, a whimper even breaking from her lips. Jack called for her friend to return but she was busy sorting out the dogs and shouted a vague reply. He wanted to leave to get her but couldn't bear to leave Zoe on her own like this. He called to Lauren again, hearing nothing in return. Zoe on the other hand began to move and twitch more, mumbling. He couldn't catch any of the words. He placed his hand against her forehead to check for a temperature but scolded himself, everyone was hotter than him, he would have no idea what was the right temperature for someone to be. 'Zoe?' He said holding her shoulders. He placed his head against her chest, her heart was racing. Whatever it was that she was dreaming about, wasn't good. He repeated her name trying to wake her. Nothing.

Lauren cursed as she picked up the washing basket. 'Guys, would you stop? I know you wanna see Zoby, but she's sleeping,' she scolds as she chucks a pair of jeans that had fallen out, back in. She heard Jack shout for her, and she replied dragging one of the dogs away from the basket she had just literally sorted out. She was about to leave when the white one bounced and landed awkwardly next to the rubbish bin, knocking it over. 'Oh for fucks sake!' She said loudly, shooing the dogs out the way of the mess and beginning to pick up the wrappers and teabags that went spilling out of the can. 'Would you just fucking calm down!' She said angrily. She threw a handful of pills back in the trash, the original dosage that she had seen Zoe drop in. Muttering to herself she picked up a chocolate wrapper, underneath she didn't expect to find a half solidified mush of meds. 'What the...' she said to herself as she gently broke apart the mass. Realization hit her like a nasty gulp of cold tea that you thought was still warm. She looked in the bin and counted the discarded pills, then she counted the amount that she had in her hand. Double the dose, which meant that this was the dosage that she, herself had given Zoe. Lauren was simply crouched on her feet, but when she figured out what she held she fell onto her backside, ignoring the dogs that bounced around her, 'oh Zoe,' she said feeling tears well. Zoe had lied to her, they didn't keep anything from each other, yet she lied.

'LAUREN!' Jack's voice echoed through the flat. It was full of terror. Lauren shot to her feet, ignoring the mess and the discovery that she made. She made sure that she put the pills on the side where the dogs couldn't get them before running into the bedroom. Jack was holding Zoe upright, she was coughing blood. Lauren whimpered in fear and ran to the bed, lifting Zoe's head and checking her eyes.

'What the fuck?!' She exclaimed, Zoe's eyes had gone silver and there were no pupils or irises. 'T-Turn her on her side, so she doesn't swallow the blood!' She says as she gets up to grab the phone. First Zoe refuses to take her medication, now she's unconscious and had begun to cough up blood. Not to mention her eyes. Lauren wanted to refrain calling an ambulance, but she saw no choice now. Jack does as she asks and gently moves Zoe onto her side, brushing her hair out her face. He checked her eyes like Lauren had and his own widened in shock. This sleep wasn't natural. He had to wake her up. It was clear that she was being hurt in whatever dream she was trapped in, he had to figure a way to get her to snap out of it. Lauren had disappeared into another room. Leaving Jack alone with Zoe, he looked at her carefully placing his hand on hers, it would be difficult without his staff, but it was time to use his powers.

…

She felt the blood dribble past her lips onto her chin, the sticky warmth merely telling her that she was dying. She grunted as she spear was pulled from her body, feeling it tear through her stomach and muscles as it was removed. She fell to her knees, unable to support herself any more. 'She's down!' The commentator yelled, causing the crowd to cheer. She blinked groggily, her eyelids heavy. She was harshly kicked in the side of the ribs, causing the broken rib to move viciously, stabbing her insides. She cried out in pain and a fresh rush of adrenaline flowed through her. It was as if her body wouldn't give up and let her die and end this nightmare. She wept as she dragged her beaten body onto all fours looking up at the warrior that had kicked her harshly. A quick glance around her showed that the lion had been slain, that he was the only Gladiator left. His target was moaning in pain, already half dead. She felt her bottom lip tremble as he came closer blocking out the sun. Just when she thought it was over her eyes caught sight of something.

A snowflake.

The Gladiator looked as shocked as she was, being that it was clearly summer, the heat was stifling. He reached out and grabbed the flake, watching it melt in his huge, bloodied hand. He dismissed the random ice crystal and continued to advance on Zoe, who had taken the moment and gotten weakly to her feet and began to limp away, stumbling and holding onto the wall for balance. The Gladiator scowled dropping the spear and picking up a sword. Zoe coughed wiping her mouth with her hand as she moved towards a grate, in it's death throes, the lion had managed to pull it's chain from the post that kept it trapped. Which in turn, had pulled the grate away from the wall. If she could get inside the grate, she might be able to get out of the arena. The Gladiator was far too large to follow her.

'What are you waiting for?! An invitation?! GET HER!' The shrouded man shouted in anger. The crowd began to boo and holler at the Gladiator, baying for more blood. He began to run at Zoe who was making slow progress, she tried to increase her pace as she heard him move, but in her weakened state, it meant that she became more clumsy and only succeeded in slipping in a patch of half dried blood, causing her to crash heavily to the floor, a mere metre away from the grate.

There, again. Another snowflake.

This time it fell in front of Zoe, as she reached out to take it, the Gladiator caught up to her and brought the sword down heavily across her ankle. She felt her skin rupture as the metal tore through it, before she had a chance to react or even scream he brought it back down, increasing the pressure, splintering the bone, she felt the shards pierce her muscle. But before the Gladiator could bring down the sword a third time and completely sever her foot from her ankle, she reached out and caught the snowflake.

_'Angel, come home.' _

…

'I can't seem to get through to 999!' Lauren said running into Zoe's bedroom. Jack smiled at her, brushing Zoe's fringe from her eyes, who was blinking weakly. She coughed a couple more times, it turns out she had badly bitten the inside of her mouth, which is why she was bleeding. 'Zoby you're awake!' She says dropping the phone and climbing onto the bed, hugging her friend tightly. Zoe grunted as she was tackled.

'Ren!' She said weakly. 'I've barely been awake two minutes,' she added. She didn't even realise that Jack was in the room. But her friend was too happy, too relieved that she wasn't unconscious any more. She hugged Lauren back before pulling away and grimacing at the taste in her mouth. She felt as if she had been beaten up and she couldn't feel her foot. Something she would bring attention to later, if it continued. 'Maker, how long have I been out?' She asked holding her ribs.

'About an hour,' Jack said making Zoe jump. Lauren wanted to tell Zoe about the fact that she knew that Zoe had purposely missed a dosage, but she would keep quiet for the moment. See if Zoe came clean before she began accusing. She noticed the blush on Zoe's cheeks and grinned.

'I'll make some more tea,' she stated as she kissed Zoe on the cheek and left them alone. Zoe smiled at Lauren who gave her a cheeky wink as she left. Jack sat awkwardly on the side of the bed, he had Zoe's blood on his hands, which he wiped on his dark jeans.

'Hi?' Zoe said surprised that he was here.

'Hey,' he said with a weak smile. 'You uh feeling better?' He asked, unsure what actually happened or how he even managed to wake her up. All he did was take her hand in his and try to use his powers, which he found out, he couldn't. At all. So he resorted to calling her by her pet name; Angel. A few minutes later, she woke up. But whether that was due to him or not, he couldn't tell.

'Um, yeah, I think so. I can't feel my foot,' she blurted. 'Well, uh, it feels like it's not there,' she clarifies, the wince in her ribs finally disappearing. She wiggled her toes surprised that she could.

'Well, it is there, I can see the lovely purple and blue striped sock that you're wearing. With embroidered snowflakes as well,' Jack teased, making her smile. Something about snowflakes pinged in her mind. Jack tilted his head as he looked at her. 'What were you dreaming about?' He asked gently.

'I uh,' Zoe brushed her ever annoying hair back from her eyes. 'I don't remember.'

'I'm glad you're awake,' Jack says simply, unable to hold back his relief.

'Thanks,' she replies, smiling properly at him. 'I'm glad you're here.'

* * *

**Okay. Okay. I know that ending was shitty. I know.  
****I don't have any heating in my home and my fingers honestly can't type any more.  
****Now I know this chapter throws up a lot of questions.  
****Don't worry they will be answered in time. Kay?  
****Be patient.**

**For every review I get I will extend the next chapter by 300 words!  
****What would you like in the next chapter?**

**Smut? **

**Lemon? **

**Gore?**

**Let me know.  
****Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is dirty. But not vulgar. I don't like writing using vulgar language so I've tried to make it as tasteful as possible. Have fun reading.**

**Miss Writer Girl: I'll leave her alone. Sort of. Maybe. Who am I kidding? I'll always be mean.**

**Tanairy Cornelio: Your wish is my command**

**DevineGuardianAngel: Thank you, you're far too kind to me. **

**Soaringpheonix86: I'll just leave a random note here. Have fun picking this one apart.**

**Dex Zabeth: Sorry, no gore in this one, couldn't find a believable way to add it in.**

**Robotic Unicorn Ninja cookie: Smut, lemon, no gore I'm afraid. Have fun.**

**My apologies for the lack of updates. If you have seen my profile recently you would have seen that I have been in and out of hospital, which makes writing difficult. Sorry.**

* * *

Christmas special

Firstly, Zoe knew she was dreaming. Secondly, she knew that she wasn't truly asleep. More like dozing. What annoyed her was that she couldn't seem to wake up from her doze. She was pretty sure that it was whatever Lauren had put in the cup of tea that she had made for her. Jack was still in the flat, they had all moved to the front room. The tension could be cut with a knife. It was awkward but only because Zoe couldn't help but feel totally relaxed around Jack which put her on edge. The situation was somewhat diffused by her dogs, they liked Jack a lot and insisted on sitting on him. She felt herself drop off into her impromptu nap and she heard Lauren and Jack talking, to her horror she then felt Jack gently lift her up and carry her to her room. No matter what she tried she couldn't wake herself up. Jack placed her on the bed and Lauren covered her up with the quilt. She expected her usual dream, the snow, the young man who's face and name she couldn't quite place. Instead her mind treated her with something that it must have concocted while high on chocolate and coffee. To her eternal embarrassment it involved Jack. She was never going to be able to look him in the eye again.

_'I swear down when I get my hands on you Frost you're going to wish you'd never been reincarnated!' Zoe shouted as she flew around North's workshop. It wasn't a big deal, he had hidden her games for her hand held console. He had left her little clues as to where the next one was. Of course the one she wanted to play was the last one on the list that he had left her. She hadn't seen him in a few days, it was literally a week until Christmas and he was needed elsewhere. They didn't really celebrate Christmas, it wasn't a major thing in their household. _

_'Zoe. Why you flying around my rafters?' North laughed. 'I am very busy man, you are distracting elves,' he adds with a chuckle. The elves were indeed watching her as she flew, running around underneath her and colliding into each other as they didn't pay attention to where they were going._

_'Was this you? Was this your idea?' Zoe asked as she landed on the back of one of the chairs. She held up the list. 'It says I have to get into the Christmas spirit. Do you know where he is? Do you know where my stuff is?' She babbled questions at him. Her annoyance incredibly obvious. North folded his arms waiting her for to stop speaking before quietly laughing to himself. _

_'So he has you playing little game. That is sweet,' he smiles. Zoe gave him a pointed look and raised a brow, she was dressed in a halter-neck and shorts, not the best clothing for flying to the pole. _

_'I know you know jolly man. Tell me where he is so I can give him the pummelling that he deserves,' Zoe says with a growl. North laughed more and walked over to a drawer. _

_'What was clue?' He asks in good humour._

_'It says: North's study. Have fun searching,' she says simply. 'His active imagination ran out after the fourth clue. I'm guessing he couldn't think of any more riddles or rhymes. I've been almost all over the world. Bunny's Warren, Tooth's palace, Sandy's tower, you mention it, I've been there sometime this morning. This is the second to last one. Come on North. I'm tired, I just want to go home and play my games as I try to relax. It's been a really busy couple of days for me. Please.' Zoe sighs as she flumps onto the arm chair. North took pity on her, she wasn't one for a treasure hunt. Too impatient. He opens the drawer and takes out a small case with a note attached. _

_'Here. Do not be too mad at him. He's just trying to have fun with you,' North smiles as he hands it over. Zoe opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. In an irritating way it was sweet what he was trying to do. They hadn't seen or spent a lot of time together but he still made an effort to involve her. She took the game and read the note. _

_-Angel, come home-_

_She smiled to herself and kissed North on the cheek. 'Thanks North,' she said softly with another smile. He nodded and gave her a knowing look as she left his study. Zoe shook her head in disbelief, all around the globe and the actual game she wanted to play was still at home. As nice and as sweet as the thought was, she was still going to beat the living crap out of him. If she wasn't too tired from flying. That and if she can get hold of him before he starts to smile, or talk, or generally do something that would make her anger drain away in an instant. It was a fine line, but she was pretty sure that if she gagged him... nope that wouldn't work either._

Now what annoyed Zoe the most is that even her fictional characters were making an appearance. It must have been the conversation that she had with Lauren about them. It had seeped into her subconscious memory and was now playing a part in her dream. She had no idea what the whole wing thing was about, that was just strange. Though for a dream, it was quite tame. She could have like two heads or something. At the moment she was simply looking for a couple of games that apparently some guy called Frost had hidden. She wasn't quite sure of her relationship towards this guy. Whether she was supposed to be furious or that they were playing a game.

_Zoe walked into the house. She rubbed her eyes and felt like falling onto the sofa and just falling asleep. Something sparkly caught her eye however. She moved closer to the glitter that was lying on the floor. She leant down and picked it up. It was a small glass snowflake, with a mirrored side, which was the glint. She turned it over in her fingers. A strange thing to find lying on her carpet. She would have dismissed it out of hand but she saw another and then another as of they had been strategically placed. 'What have you planned Frost?' She asked herself with confusion. This was different to all the other clues. She picked the flakes up as she followed them upstairs. They lead her into the far part of the house. Her confusion was rising every moment. She could sense that he was nearby and it made her heart flutter. It had been too long since she last saw him..._

…

Zoe opened the door to the room that she sensed Jack inside. Her wings pulled tight to her spine as she stepped in. What she saw took her breath away. 'What the fuck happened in here?' She asked with a slight laugh. The room, which was normally bare apart from a fireplace and a table and chairs. Yet, it's now covered in Christmas decorations. A roaring fire, stockings, old fashioned holly wreathes and a very large tree that sat in the corner of the room. It smelt of roasting chestnuts and cinnamon, fresh pine and a hint of marzipan. Zoe laughed placing the snowflakes on the table where a few more of the sparkly things sat. She looked around for Jack yet she couldn't see him anywhere.

'Surprise,' she heard from behind her. She turned around to see Jack enter the room sheepishly, he was dressed in a black shirt and pair of dark jeans. Something else she really wasn't expecting.

'Jack, what is all this?' She asks with a smile.

'Do you like it?' He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Zoe looked at the tree, tastefully decorated with small red and silver baubles, more of the snow flakes, the size differing. She looked at Jack out the corner of her eye, he looked really worried. Probably because he had sent her around the world while he did this. She didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him. She let him stew for a moment or two, pursing her lips and seeing the instant wince cross his face.

'So. You sent me around the world, looking for my stuff so you could surprise me with this?' She says pulling a face. Jack's expression fell as he walked towards her.

'I'm sorry Angel, I thought it would be a nic-'

Zoe cut him off as soon as he was close enough. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly, stopping him from speaking. He smiled in shock but returned her kiss, holding her around the waist. Zoe felt her heart rise as she was pulled closer, it had been only a few days since she saw him last. She couldn't help but feel a little empty at his absence. 'I missed you,' she admitted as she leant on his shoulder, hugging him tightly and breathing in the familiar scent of him. Zoe felt him smile and kiss on the inside of her throat, a slight chill running through her as his cold lips met her warm skin.

'I missed you too Angel,' he said softly.

'I like the decorations, confused as to why, but I do like them,' she reassured. The fire crackled behind them. Jack chuckled and pulled her towards the rug where he made her sit down and stay. She smiled and laughed lightly as he ran over to the tree. Her wings opened a little to feel the warmth from the flames. Jack fusses around the tree looking for something that he couldn't quite find. She closed her eyes listening to the fire. Jack sat down beside her after finding what he was looking for.

'Here Angel,' he says holding out a small box, 'I hope you like it,' he says with a worried grin.

'What's this for?' She asks.

'Well, I know Christmas isn't a thing for us, but we've been together for, well, ten years now,' he says softly as he brushes her fringe from her eyes. 'I never tell you how much that I love you and how happy you make me-'

'You're always telling me how much you love me, so that's a load of rubbish,' Zoe laughs shaking her head.

'My point still stands, so don't interrupt,' he says poking her in the ribs, 'I just wanted to make a fuss of you. You've never done Christmas properly, neither have I, I wanted to do it with you,' he kisses her on the cheek and runs his hand through her hair. 'Go on, open it.'

'But I haven't gotten you anything and it's not even Christmas yet, there's still a few days yet,' she says looking the small wrapped box. The wrapping paper was silver with white snowflakes. 'Tooth wrap this up?' Zoe asked cheekily. Jack pouted and gave her a hurt look before smiling brightly.

'Yeah, I tried to wrap it up but I failed. So many times,' he laughed. 'I'm really not the creative sort huh,' he chuckled.

'You are creative, you're just not very good at wrapping things, so a normal man then,' she teases. She gently tore open the paper and a small velvet box sat in her hand. She opened it with a raised brow. 'Jack,' she said in a slight gasp, 'it's beautiful,' she says as she looks at the delicate necklace in the setting. Made of silver, the chain looked as thin as a hair. It had a few pendants, a pair small wings hung either side of a snowflake, all on their own separate little loops in the chain. The snowflake had a tiny, light blue sapphire set on the end of one of the dendrite's surface. Jack lifted the chain from the box and smiled at her.

'Do you li-'

'If you really have to ask me if I like it or not, then in the last ten years you've obviously not learnt that much about me,' she says simply placing a finger on his lips.

'You like interrupting me tonight huh,' Jack laughs as she takes her hand away. 'I think that's like the third time you've done so,' he adds.

'You keep asking stupid questions and saying stupid things, so yeah. I'll interrupt you every time,' she grins, Jack leans forward and catches her lips in his gently as he wraps his arms around her shoulders and clips the necklace around her throat, it settles just above her collarbone. Zoe kisses him back, applying a little more pressure as she moves closer to him. Jack runs his hands over the base of her wings, making Zoe gasp a little as he brushed the sensitive feathers. He smiles wickedly and in a swift movement pushes her to the soft rug and lays beside her. Zoe giggles shaking her head, 'you're a fool, you know that right?' She says with a light tone of humour in her voice. Jack props himself up on his elbow, his other hand on her waist.

'Yeah, but it's your fault so..' he grinned.

'My fault? How in hell is it my fault?' Zoe asks poking him in the chest.

'Do you see me like this around anyone else?'

'Well, no but-'

'But nothing,' he laughs. 'My turn to interrupt you,' he added smirking. Zoe frowned and went to retort but Jack took a leaf out of her book and cut her off with a kiss. Yet, it wasn't a simple ''I've missed you'' embrace. It was a lot deeper than that and the sheer implication of his desires made Zoe's heart flutter in anticipation. The hand that he had placed on her waist pulled her closer to him as he held her clothing. Zoe looped her arm under his and cupped his face with her other hand as they kissed. The slow, tantalizing brush of their lips began to inflame her core and she felt the embers begin to smoulder. Zoe ran her fingers through his soft hair as a small moan broke from her mouth, muffled by his lips. Jack's hand trailed up the side of her waist, his nails raking her skin lightly.

'I'm glad you're home,' Zoe whispered through the kiss, Jack smiled and leant away as he brushed her hair from her eyes again. She gave him a shy smile in return a light blush blooming on her cheeks as she realised how forward she had been. He chuckled lightly as he wound his arm around her tighter around her waist pulling her against his chest. His other hand threaded through her hair, as he caught her mouth with his again. His tongue danced with hers as he moves over her, his weight holding her to the rug. Zoe moans lightly, this time Jack's responding moan drowns hers. She feels his cold fingers move over her ribs and send skitters over her skin. When he cups her breast as his thumb gently caresses her nipple, she inhales sharply. Jack catches her bottom lip in his teeth and suckles lightly causing Zoe to jerk and press her body against his. His mouth moves from hers and begins to nibble the sensitive skin under her jaw, making her breath catch in her throat. Zoe's fingers became lost in Jack's hair, she could feel her pulse begin to rocket. She couldn't help but whisper his name as he fondles her breast, the pleasure sending pulses through her body.

'My Angel,' Jack sighs lightly as he trails kisses along her collarbone as he unties the bows on her halter-neck, she feels the fire flicker over her now bare chest. His hand continues to massage her breast as he takes her nipple into his mouth, his teeth biting gently as he sucked. Zoe runs her nails down his spine making him breathe heavily. The chill of his touch contrasting the warmth of the fire caused goosebumps to appear over her stomach. Jack runs his hand through her hair again as his other hand drifts over the hem of her shorts as he begins to undo the buttons. In response Zoe slowly begins to undo his shirt, letting it fall over his broad shoulders as it came loose, she became still for a moment; enough to make Jack pause. 'What is it Angel?' He asks concerned as he looks at her. She tilts her head as her fingertips trace the scarring along his throat and collarbone, a reminder of what happened all those years ago.

'I thought they would have faded by now,' she says her eyes finally meeting his. He smiles softly at her and his fingers mimic hers, touching the identical scars that adorned her skin. He wouldn't let her speak any more, instead, placing his lips against the faint white lines on her shoulder.

'Do not feel guilty,' he says quietly. Zoe bit her lip, he knew her far too well it seemed. That was the exact emotion that had been running through her at that time. 'To me it is not a reminder of pain, merely of the bond that we have. What we will go through for each other,' he says as he looks at her, running his thumb over her bottom lip, tugging it gently from her teeth. 'I love you, my Angel, never forget that. No matter how long or far apart we are,' he kisses her softly.

'I love you too,' she replies, the blush returning. Jack smirked, making her giggle.

'Yeah?' He said cheekily. Zoe laughed and playfully hit him on the arm.

'Yeah, you know I do,' she smiles.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said at first,' he teases.

'Jack!' Zoe protests as she leans closer flicking him on the ear. He bites her neck as she leans forward, making her give a small squeak in reply. He chuckles and continues to bite and nibble, causing the crash of endorphins that had been held back by their conversation to come flooding back. Her core inflamed again by his kisses she slips her hand down the hem of his jeans into his boxers. He halts briefly as he feels her fingers run over the length of him, Zoe crushes her lips against his as she kisses him deeply, her tongue entwining with his, he returns her need, he wants to taste her mouth on his. Zoe's other hand undoes Jack's belt and fly as she pushes his jeans over his hips, freeing him from the restraints of his clothing. He moans lightly as she begins to move her hand over the sensitive skin, he holds her bare chest to his, feeling her nipples harden under his chilled body. His breathing became thicker as his desire rose, his kisses harder and a little rougher. He moves away from her as he removes her shorts, his nails leaving faint red lines over her thighs as his want increases. He tickles her feet lightly making her giggle and her longest feathers twitch and brush against his body as she laughed. He catches her eye and smiles sweetly as he kisses the sole of her foot, his hands running up her calf, making her giggle more. He moves up towards her thighs, his lips leaving cold traces as he caresses her with his mouth.

He rests his head on her stomach, his fingers tracing circles on her hips as he lies between her legs. Zoe closes her eyes and runs her hands through his hair in smooth strokes, as she feels utterly content. His scent covered and lingered on her body, the hint of freshly fallen snow and cinnamon. Her core felt inflamed and burned as strongly as the fire beside them. After a few minutes Jack raised his head to look at her, Zoe opens her eyes and smiles at him, he returns her smile with a cheeky grin and an equally cheeky glint in his eye. She raises a brow as he moves, shock coursing through her as his head dips between her thighs, his hot tongue running over her sex, making her back arch as he moves with with teasing strokes. Zoe breathed his name, her fingers pulling at his hair as he continues to lick and suckle, paying particular focus on her sensitive nub. Her pleasure rose in waves and when he slid a finger into her aching core it was nearly her undoing. Zoe gasped, her breathing heavy and hot, his other hand ran up over her chest, her breasts swelling under his touch. Jack moaned, his own desire rising as Zoe's skin and body reacts to his mouth. He felt her thighs tense and her fingers pulled sharply at his hair as her climax tears through, the gasp of his name breaking from her lips.

Zoe's muscles tremble from her release and she breathes heavily, Jack moves up to her chest and lies his head on the curve of her breasts, he smiles to himself as he notices the necklace resting in the dip of her chest. Zoe closes her eyes and runs her hand through his hair for the numerous time, her hand shaking a little. Jacks tilts his head up and kisses her sweetly, she tastes her sex on his lips but it simply heightens the pleasure she already felt coursing through her core. She feels the embers reignite with merely a kiss, she increases the pressure of her lips upon his and he reacts instantly pulling her closer again. While they embrace Zoe wraps her legs around his hips and pushes him to the rug, changing their position. She can feel the length of him underneath her and it simply stirs her desire. She leans down to kiss him, her breasts brushing his chest. Jack's hands roam her body leaving light red marks as his fingers drag over skin. Slowly she lowers her sex onto his, feeling him slide deep into her centre, the feeling causes her body to tremble. His body fitted hers perfectly, making her breath catch in her throat once more. Jack's head tilted back as he felt his pulse jump. Zoe begins to move, the friction between their bodies causing cascades of pleasure earthing in her core. Jack holds her waist tightly as she rocks back and forth on his hips. Her pace increases as she feels her climax rise again.

Zoe's breathing becomes erratic as she moves faster, the sound of their bodies moving together matched their heavy breathing. Jack takes her waist and changes their position, lying her carefully against the rug; her wings pulled tight to her spine. She gripped his hips with her knees, small moans breaking from her lips as he thrusts into her gently. Zoe runs her nails down the back of his shoulders leaving marks, Jack presses his body to hers, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder. He can feel his peak rising with every thrust and he wraps his arms around her, resting his palms at the base of her wings, gripping the feathers tightly. Zoe angles her hips upwards allowing him to move even deeper into her, making Jack gasp and increase the urgency and speed of his thrusts. Zoe runs a hand through his hair, pulling as she feels the wave of her pleasure begin to crest, she moaned his name, her lips brushing the lobe of his ear. Feeling Zoe's body tense around his as her pleasure overcomes her, his own peak tips and with a final thrust he feels his release. He lifts his head and kisses her gently, his lips lingering on his.

Sitting up, moving Zoe onto his lap he reaches under the tree and pulls out a blanket, wrapping it around them. She leans against him, her wing moving over his shoulder and covering his back underneath the throw. Zoe runs her fingers over the tiny pendants smiling softly.

'You're wrong y'know,' Jack says quietly as he brushes her hair over her shoulder.

'Oh? How so?' She asks looking at him with a raised a brow.

'It's Christmas eve, and you have given me a gift,' he says kissing her cheek. 'Guess someone lost track of time huh,' he teases.

'How have I given you a gift?' She replies confused.

'I have you,' he grins.

'You're so soppy you know that right?' She laughs lightly as she pushes him with a playful nudge. Jack pulls at a feather in reply, making her squeak and nudge him again.

'I love you Zoe,' he kisses her with a smile.

'And I love you,' she replies. 'For my first Christmas, it's definitely been the best.'

…

Zoe awoke with a deep blush on her cheeks. She held her hand over her mouth as her mind replayed the dream. It felt so real, almost as if it was a memory. 'Oh my fucking god,' she murmured to herself running her hands over her face. Whatever she had eaten or drank today was playing havoc with her mind. She must have made a noise as she sat up because Lauren appeared in her doorway.

'Hey, Zoby, you're awake. Hey, Jack, she's awake,' she calls over her shoulder. Zoe shook her head frantically and waved her hands in front of her.

'No! Lauren, shut up!' She whispers furiously.

'What why? What's the mat- Hey Jack,' Lauren smiles as he appears next to her. Jack replies with a cheeky grin before he's knocked over by one of the dogs with an omph. Zoe felt her face go bright red as she saw him, her face inflaming. Jack got up and escaped from the dogs by moving past Lauren into Zoe's bedroom.

'Hi, feeling better?' He asked with a soft smile. Zoe stared at him unable to say anything, just feeling her cheeks burn more and more. 'It looks like you're getting a temperature,' he says to Lauren concerned. He moves towards Zoe and goes to place his hand on her forehead, she leans back until she hits the headboard. That doesn't stop him and he gently rests the back of his hand on her head. 'Hmm, could be worse I suppose,' he says softly. 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Uh huh,' she says weakly, seeing him in a whole new, embarrassing light.

'You had us worried there,' Jack smiles, which makes Zoe's heart flutter. _I'm not going to be able to stop blushing,_ Zoe thinks to herself. _Fuck me he's too good looking. Thanks for that dream, brain. Now I'm never going to be able to use more than a couple of brain cells around him._

* * *

**Well, uh. Hope you all liked and that you have a brilliant day tomorrow. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
